


Peace At Last

by G0ld_F1sh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Angst, Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Kinda Modern?, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Technosoft, enderman ranboo, idk how tagging works, oh no Phil brought another child, oh no he's a main character, okay maybe Some Comfort, phil really need to stop being home random kids for fuck sake, ranboo and techno sometimes share a brain cell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G0ld_F1sh/pseuds/G0ld_F1sh
Summary: After a long few weeks of being confused and people running from him, Ranboo had finally found someone who wasn't scared of him after he had run into some problems with a food stealing cat. The man had offered him a roof over his head and a warm bed. entranced by the thought of rest he blindly followed a complete stranger to start a new life.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Peace At Last

**Author's Note:**

> First time using this site- low-key my pea size brain is confused but that's fine. Anyways hope you enjoy this lmao.

A lanky hybrid ran down the alley ways, his torn and strange looking hawwian shirt flying up into the air as he chased a cat down the alley ways. Ranboo was a freak in peoples eye, and this "freak" finally found a store that would sell food to him, he had gotten a sandwich that was quickly stanched by a scailrly large cat, but he wasn't gonna be discouraged. The cat jumped around and Ranboo teleported around till he finally got a hold of the cat. He cheered and grabbed his precious sandwich back before looking up to see a blonde man with wings and a green and white bucket hat staring him down. 

The cat ran away and Ranboo held his sandwich in his hand as the man smiled. "Ello' I see you were in a bit of trouble there! Seems i was a bit too late to help though ''the man laughed and avoided eye contact with Ranboo. 

Ranboo looked nervously at the floor and was eager to teleport away, but instead he froze up and laughed at himself. "Aha... yeah! Cant believe i almost lost to a cat... that would've been stupid...aha"he nervously laughed, he could tell the man took great interest in his unique features by the way he was being stared down and examined, he felt very... exposed in the moment. The man laughed and without permission fluffed up the boy's hair, he froze up and made a scream before covering his mouth and profusely apologizing. 

"Oh! Sorry, force of habit. Mate if i'm honestly you look pretty damn scrappy, how long have you been out in these streets?" the man asked Ranboo, Ranboo calmed down hearing the man's very relaxed tone that had a strangely fatherly feel to it. "Tell me your name,"ranboo demanded. "Philza, you can call me phil."the man told Ranboo, Ranboo's ears perked up at the name. 

"Sounds familiar.. Oh well aha... umh, i've been here for a couple of weeks, i have no clue how i got here, i believe i was shot through a portal by a smiley face freak, but i could be completely wrong..."ranboo stopped himself before he went on a rant about everything he's been through with the stupid people here   
"Ah, no wonder you look like hell. Must be hard being a hybrid in a town where our only other hybrid is a war criminal..''Phil chuckled and watched Ranboo face change. 

"There's someone like me? And their a... war criminal, geez I'm so lucky!"ranboo laughed at himself and Phil became more concerned.   
"I think you need some good rest mate, come with me boy"Phil said as he spread his wings and held out his hand.At this point Ranboo had forgotten about the sandwich. he just stood up and followed the winged man into the busy streets on the pure lovely thought of sleep, not thinking of the danger of following a man who he had just met in a nasty alleyway- for all he knows he could be a hybrid trafficker! 

Ranboo's mind though never thought of those possibilities and only decided to work once they had already reached the outskirts of town and were walking towards a man with a messy braid, in full monarchy clothes, a pig mask and very pleasing pig-like features that still kept him looking human.  
"Techno!" Phil shouted towards the strange man. 

Ranboo awkwardly teleported around to comfort himself in his state of confusion. Phil paid no mind to it, but the newcomer Techno took notice. "Oh god you brought a new main character with you"Techno said sarcastically with his monotone voice. Ranboo suddenly stopped and became just plain confused.  
"Aha! Yeah. he's here to take your status mister-never-dies."Phil poked fun at the pig hybrid as he growled at him. 

"Okay old man, I hope you like a shitty retirement home"Techno laughed and Ranboo became more confused as the two argued and bickered.   
"I can't stand you Techno- anyways this is uh... shit mate i never grabbed your name!'Phil exclaimed and Techno died of laughter as he realized his pal had brought a complete stranger with him to go home. 

"I'm ranboo, if you cant tell i'm a half enderman and half whatever the fuck"he told them both.   
"Nice to meet you Ranboo, this is Techno, he's a bit of a weird lad but eventually he'll warm up to you"Phil smiled as Techno huffed and puffed while walking away to a boat.  
Ranboo awkwardly laughs and watches Phil quickly follow and pace Techno while trying to convince him to put Phil into a good home. Ranboo was very much entertained as he teleported onto the boat, scaring the shit out of Techno, who is not yet used to being around someone with such powers. Phil didn't flinch a bit. 

Techno guided the boat away as Phil brough out some proper food from an ice chest. He handed it to Ranboo and smiled as the boy scarfed it down.   
"Phil did you pick up another child in a box or some shit? Last time you did that we had tubbo and look at him now-"Techno blurted.  
Phil snickered and smiled "No, actually I found him chasing a cat for a half off tuna sandwich" Phil said, ranboo felt hurt by its bluntness. 

"Oh, even worse! The kid may never be a president I get to crush for more plot relevance and clout!"Techno said. Both Phil and Ranboo were confused about what he said, but he seemed to be upset so they let it slide. Techno just mumbled and groaned, it made Ranboo slightly uncomfortable, but Phil seemed to act like this was common.   
"What are the voices saying?"Phil asks Techno, he grumbles some more.   
"E, and ya know the average Technolost and some are telling me i'm getting too soft, ya know... normal stuff"Techno mumbled out, phil just rubbed his head and ranboo sat wondering how he ended up with a schizophrenic pig hybrid and a man who apparently gets kids from boxes after chasing down a stupid cat.  
  
By the time the trio had gotten home, ranboo was passed out over Techno's shoulder and Phil was bullying Techno for carrying the boy. By the time ranboo had woken up the sun was down and there was just Techno and him. He had gotten up and looked out the windows next to the fireplace where techno sat. He heard mumbling and then Techno began to speak. 

"Listen here kid, if I'm being honest with you, you're not very trustworthy looking, I don't know what Phil sees in you. I feel that if i didn't have this talk now then it would be too late before i could say no to phil puppy eyes about taking in a new child"Techno took a deep breath to find the right words so he wouldn't be hurting him. 

"It's a little strange... I love Phil, but he's been pulling this for years after having his first bio son with a smart fridge- which is just a cover up for the tragedy that happened during his son's birth... he's just been trying to fill that hole. He did for a long time and when he finally moved into this world- he had to kill his own bio son and now that all his adopted kids don't want him as a father, you may just be the rebound for the love of a heart broken father."Techno explained to Ranboo. 

Ranboo sat there and took in the words and dump of personal information that he had just been told. He thought of his next words and decided to just accept it. 

"That's fine with me.. I don't even think I have parents so honestly it would be a relief to be treated with a parents love"ranboo laughed sadly and Techno just signed, stood up and told the boy to go back to bed and not to mention this. Ranboo agreed and went back to where they had him sleeping. Laying down and wondering if he really should've just accepted this new life of his. Though he's sure if he had rejected the man's offer to have a place to sleep, he'd sure be dead by next week. So he guessed this was for the best. He was sure to forget this by the morning and be scared, but oh well . 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the formatting weird, it didn't copy and paste right for some strange reason?? Idk I hate it, anyways- how we feeling chat?


End file.
